


but the magazines

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 3: Momo finding Nitori's porn, Established Relationship, M/M, MomoTori Week, except not rly .... momo finds nitori's magazines of shirtless buff men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The folder is buried under a few loose papers, magazines of shirtless men and --</p><p>Momo’s eyes bulge as he does a double take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the magazines

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isnt what anyone wants for this prompt and idek. tbh this is probably the closest to angst i could ever write for momotori and this is still like 98% fluff. and once again this is so short im so sorry.

It happens Ai calls Momo about his math folder.

“Momo-kun I left it in my desk!” Ai says frantically. “Can you please bring it to the 2nd floor?”

“Of course Nitori-senpai! Leave it to me,” Momo replies springing into action. He crosses the room to Ai’s desk and opens the drawer. The folder is buried under a few loose papers, magazines of shirtless men and --

Momo’s eyes bulge as he does a double take. 

Magazines of shirtless men. Shirtless buff men with huge muscles. Shit, Momo thinks dazedly.

\--

Momo runs over to Ai’s class, folder in hand. He hands it over quickly and Ai quickly checks the hallway for people before stepping forward to lightly kiss Momo. Ai smiles brightly as he walks back into his class. 

\--

Momo throws himself onto Ai’s bed to lie down. He stares up at the bottom of his bunk. Were the shirtless men in the magazine the kind that Ai liked? Men who most definitely didn’t look like Momo. Were they Ai’s type? Momo suddenly feels terrible and shaky.

He flips out his phone and turns over onto his side. He dials quickly and presses call.

“Momotarou!” the elder Mikoshiba booms over the phone and Momo lets out a half sob. “Momotarou?!” 

\--

“Of course he likes you,” Seijuurou says seriously, comfortingly over the phone. 

“But the magazines Oniisan,” Momo whispers.

\--

Seijuurou talks until Momo calms down. And then Momo promptly falls asleep exhausted from the heart to heart talk. Ai comes to find him sprawled over the bottom bunk.

\--

“Momo-kun, wake up,” Ai says quietly. 

“Momo-kun?”

Momo doesn’t move a muscle.

“It’s dinner time.”

Momo rouses, barely. 

He opens his eyes blearily, reaching a hand to rub his face. It’s one of the cuter things Ai’s seen all day. He leans down to kiss Momo. Momo scrambles away and backwards so quickly that he accidentally falls off the bed.

\--

“What’s wrong?” Ai asks in that no-nonsense tone of his.

“Nothing,” Momo replies shiftily.

Ai crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. He’d learned that from Sousuke; Momo curses Yamazaki-senpai in his head. And Momo’s never able to stare down Ai before but he can still try. 

They sit like that for half a minute until Momo’s eyes start watering. It goes for another long half minute during which Momo’s mouth starts quivering and his fists clench trying to keep up his willpower. He breaks when Ai sighs with hints of a frown at the edges of his mouth.

“I found,” Momo gets out, “m-magazines in your desk.”

“Okay?”

“Magazines of large shirtless guys.”

Ai looks even more confused.

“Like Oniisan and Yamazaki-senpai.”

Ai eyes widen with realization. 

\--

Momo gets tackled backwards onto the bed. Ai places light kisses all over his face as he straddles Momo before he leans back so there’s an inch of space between their mouths.

“Momo-kun, I bought those magazines 2 years ago because _I_ wanted to look like them.”

“Oh,” Momo breathes out.

\--

They don’t make it to dinner. They kiss slowly, sweetly and Momo whispers in between each one how perfect Ai is. It’s almost reverent.

\--

Later that night when Ai’s head is nestled into Momo’s shoulder and Momo has his legs wrapped loosely around Ai’s, Ai murmurs, “Momo-kun I’d always choose you.”


End file.
